


Just Girls

by LenaSkyeRose



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaSkyeRose/pseuds/LenaSkyeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(WILL COMMENCE NOVEMBER 2015)</p>
<p>There were two girls and a certain Matt from The 1975. One girl moved abroad, the other stayed in the house next door to him. It doesn't help much that these two girls are sisters and their parents don't want their daughters to date a musician. </p>
<p>Just Girls is a story about forbidden love, hidden surprises and emotional rollercoasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Girls

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction of The 1975! :D

This is only a story idea that I had in mind but, I'll try and write it at some point :)

Lena x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
